


The Dragonknight and the Midwife

by FourMoonsWatching



Series: Heart of Neita (And Why Being a Savior Is Overrated) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elves, Established Relationship, F/F, Handfasting, How Do I Tag, I'm new here, Implied/Referenced Dragons, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loving Sex, Magic, Naked Cuddling, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scars, Sex Magic, Sexual Frustration, Speaking Different Languages During Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, Weddings, coming together, is that even a tag?, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourMoonsWatching/pseuds/FourMoonsWatching
Summary: As far as either of them are concerned, Edhielwenn and Calyxis have been married for two weeks already. Still, there's one last formality that needs to be taken care of.And after that - well, it *is* their wedding night.Prequel to Heart of Neita (And Why Being a Savior Is Overrated)





	The Dragonknight and the Midwife

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut! Inspired a bit by a roleplay I did - shoutout to the friend I played with for inspiring me to write this!

_ You know, _ Edhielwenn thought to herself,  _ for all the grumbling I’ve been doing Calyxis’s armor really is beautiful. _

She gripped her wand and candle in shaking hands as she stared across the grove - stared at her bride.

Calyxis had insisted on wearing her Dragonknight uniform under her wedding cape, and its green and gold didn’t clash with the silver cloak as much as Edhielwenn had feared. In fact, the combination looked quite nice. Still, the taller elf was relieved she’d managed to talk her partner into at least leaving off the helmet. For all the beauty of Dragonknight armor, it would have made the trading of crowns a little awkward. Instead, Calyxis wore a simple golden diadem that suited her quite well.

Gods, it had been too long since Edhielwenn had seen Calyxis. The past two weeks had been all but unbearable.

Edhielwenn’s own silver cape felt very heavy on her shoulders.

Tense moments passed.

Finally, a flute sounded from the south side of the grove.

Edhielwenn strode forwards with slow, practiced steps, trailed by her mother and sister. Across from her, Calyxis led her gaggle of siblings. Halfway between the brides, on Edhielwenn’s right, a single elf walked, draped in black and playing a flute. Across from the flute-player the priestess approached, cloaked in radiant white.

Just as they’d practiced, all four women reached the central altar at the same time, and just as the flutist finished the song. As one, they knelt, crossing the double-tipped crystal wands over each other and placing the candles down behind themselves to complete the circle. Light flickered through the darkness of the grove, reflecting off the jewels at the ends of the wands and throwing rainbows across the assembled villagers.

Calyxis reached out her right hand, laying it on the otherwise-barren stone altar. Edhielwenn took it in both of hers. Calyxis clasped her left hand over the other three.

They’d already made their vows. Elven weddings were silent affairs. Now, they looked each other in the eyes and remembered them.

_ I will be your guide, your guardian, your heart. Your warmth in the winter, your light in the dark. I will weep with you. I will laugh with you. We shall become one, living, learning, loving, forevermore. _

The flutist produced a blue-and-silver cord from the folds of her cloak and handed it to the priestess, who solemnly tied the brides’ hands together in a loose knot. The relatives in their midnight blue cloaks looked on proudly, the assembled guests watched in awe.

The priestess laid her hands over the bound ones, silently praying. Light flared beneath her palms, and all at once the brides looked into each other’s eyes, feeling their souls unite.

Vividly, Edhielwenn remembered her and Calyxis’s first kiss, the first time she’d told the Dragonknight she loved her, the first time Calyxis had brought her shaking to the height of ecstasy. Every milestone of their relationship flashed through her mind, even the tiny ones (like the first time Calyxis had swiped clothes from her).

Then the priestess’s hand settled onto her left shoulder, and the flutist was helping her to her feet. Calyxis stood as well, green eyes locked on Edhielwenn’s blue.

At a nod from the priestess, they lifted their hands, bracing each other on them, and kissed tenderly.

The flutist’s hands brushed gently against their heads, removing Calyxis’s diadem and Edhielwenn’s wreath of white lilies. She passed them to the elderly priestess, who held the diadem over Edhielwenn’s head and the wreath over Calyxis’s.

The touch of the priestess’s hands on their brows signaled the brides to draw back slightly, and the older woman settled the wreath over Calyxis’s chignon before slipping the diadem around Edhielwenn’s forehead.

The brides slipped their hands out of the binding and held it between them, and the flutist sounded a trill, breaking the ritual silence.

Then there was feasting, and stately dancing, and blue-caped siblings-in-law congratulating Edhielwenn, who really just wanted to get away from the crowd. Calyxis’s siblings were nice, but they didn’t really understand that sometimes their sister’s wife needed quiet. Finally, though, the celebrations were over, Calyxis shooed away the last lingering chatty brothers, and they returned to their home among the boughs.

It was midnight when they got back, but the elves had plans before bed.

Both women pulled off their shoes, capes, and crowns. Calyxis produced the knot from her pocket and hung it on the prepared pegs above the mantel, laying the crowns on either side of it. Edhielwenn heated up a pot of soup and two cups of tea, hanging the capes on either side of the fireplace to complete the little altar to their wedding.

The newlyweds ate in companionable silence, the golden-haired Dragonknight resplendent in green and gold armor and the brunette midwife gowned in silvery-blue, looking like day and night as they sat side by side on the hearth.

Edhielwenn knew that Calyxis had felt stifled in the silent ritualism of the wedding, her every move choreographed. Dragonknights needed to run free, fight with finesse, keep opponents guessing. For her part, Edhielwenn didn’t mind the quiet of the ritual, but she was glad to be out of the crowds. Here, though, they could both feel at peace.

Calyxis was the first to break the silence. "So we're married now, huh?"

"You silly dragonwhelp," Edhielwenn teased gently. "Far as I'm concerned, we've been married since the new moon rites. That's when we took the vows, and that's what  _really_ matters. Full moon rites are just an announcement and an excuse for the clergy to hold even more ceremonies."

"Dragonwhelp? I'll have you know I'm in the running to be a rider!" Calyxis gently shoved her wife's shoulder. "But you're right. The new moon rites are the important part. Full moon rites are just symbols."

"Either way," Edhielwenn pointed out, "it  _is_ our wedding night. Good an excuse to celebrate as any."

Calyxis grinned. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Calyxis." Edhielwenn took the Dragonknight's hands. "They've kept us separated for  _two fucking weeks_. I... _gods_ I want you. I've wanted you forever, and honestly...since the rites reminded me of our first time I've been struggling to at least get through dinner before I fucking pounce on you and haul you to bed." She drained the last of her teacup emphatically.

Calyxis finished her own tea and set the cup beside her empty bowl. "If you want to do that," she lilted, "it sounds fun to me too."

With a lazy flick of her wrist, Edhielwenn sent the dishes gently flying into the washbasin, then swept Calyxis into a fierce embrace.

"Think you can out-wrestle a Dragonknight?" Calyxis joked, pretending to resist with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm your wife, motivated, and  _taller than you_." Edhielwenn scooped Calyxis up, slung her over her shoulder, and headed towards their bedroom.

Calyxis gasped in mock horror. "A _Dragonknight_? Can't stand up to her own  _wife_? Scandal! What will they think of me?" She dissolved into gales of laughter and kissed the back of Edhielwenn's neck - even that proved to be enough to set the taller elf's nerves afire.

" _Gods._ If you keep kissing me like that we're not even going to  _make_ it to bed," Edhielwenn half-chuckled, half-growled, adjusting her grip on Calyxis. She hadn't exactly been dry, but she could feel herself slicking up even further. "And as much as I'd _love_ to just take you right here and right now, the only reason I want to be sore in the morning is you."

Calyxis snorted. "It's our wedding night and we already sound like an old married couple."

Even as the couple bantered, the trek to bed felt like an eternity to Edhielwenn. Finally, though, it ended, and Edhielwenn laid her wife down on the turquoise sheets with a tenderness she hadn't realized she was capable of in her lust-filled state.

She unbuckled Calyxis's belt first, slipping it away and setting it aside - but not before spotting what was hanging from it. "You wore. Your swords. To our  _wedding_."

Calyxis shrugged. "I feel better with them on, that's all, even if I can't get at them when our hands are tied together. You know how I can be. Actually, can I put them up on the rack so I can see them from bed?"

"Of course, darling." Edhielwenn kissed Calyxis's brow and let her up. In truth, she hadn't realized that the swords were such a comfort to Calyxis. The Dragonknight did tend to worry, and Dragonknights in general were attached to their weapons, though, so she wasn't as surprised as she might have been.

Still, she was a little impatient. She decided to pass the time by working at the intricate knot in her sash belt, tied into the shape of a wildflower as was the custom for midwives.

As luck would have it, the knot came undone, leaving the sash hanging by its pin, just as Calyxis was returning from hanging the swords high on the wall across from the bed. " _Now_ you can pounce on me."

Edhielwenn was more than happy to oblige, pinning Calyxis down (though she was careful to make sure she wasn't in the way of her wife seeing the swords) and stripping off her armor. The sabatons were already off, and Edhielwenn decided to take off Calyxis's pauldrons next. The shoulder guards had massive dragonwing motifs rising from them, letting Dragonknights on duty cut quite an imposing figure. Without the wings on her shoulders, Calyxis looked softer, less like a warrior and more like Edhielwenn's lover.  _Not that she couldn't kick my ass in or out of uniform any day,_ Edhielwenn thought.  _She_ let _me haul her back here._

Shaking herself out of the thoughts, she unstrapped Calyxis's gauntlets, unwrapped the armored skirt. Gilded, scaled armor fell away piece by piece, clinking as she laid it on the floor.

Dragonknight shinguards were notoriously fiddly, and the ones Calyxis wore were no exception. It took Edhielwenn a few minutes to get them off, but finally they came free. With a sigh of relief, she unstrapped the breastplate, set it down, and was about to unlace the padding when Calyxis flipped them both over in one quick, practiced movement. Her voice turned to a low growl that sent lightning down Edhielwenn's spine in the best way imaginable. " _Your turn_."

Edhielwenn's clothes were far less fiddly than Calyxis's, and the Dragonknight pulled the brooch out of her lover's belt in one smooth motion, letting it flutter to the sheets. The pearly blue-gray satin of her gown slid off easily, one layer at a time. First the wrappings around her waist, which fell away with the belt. Then the dress itself, and finally the billowy-sleeved shift under it. Edhielwenn was left in her banding and tights - the stockings she'd chosen wouldn't fit a loinwrap underneath, and Calyxis knew it, but the blond elf laughed and blushed enticingly anyway. "You really are ready for me."

Edhielwenn looked down. Water-of-life soaked through the tights halfway down her thighs.

Calyxis just pressed a fierce kiss to the apex of those slicked thighs, licking her lips as she drew back. "Mm, I can taste you right through those stockings." She bent back down to get another taste, and Edhielwenn saw her chance: she quickly pulled out the knots holding the padding over Calyxis's shoulders, and it slipped off, leaving Calyxis in a pale gray shirt and leggings.

The shorter elf laughed. "Impatient, are we?"

"What else is new?" Edhielwenn teased back. "I've been impatient for  _two godsdamn weeks_."

Calyxis slipped out of the clothes with little ceremony and climbed back onto the bed clad in just banding and a loinwrap. "Alright, let's get this banding off each other."

"Yeah, banding's a  _royal_ pain in the ass to undo without help." The chain of small knots that held well-tied banding in place tended to slant into a hard-to-reach position, and the knots had to be undone in a specific order or the cloth strips would tangle. An extra pair of hands made the task far less of a hassle.

Practiced hands unknotted the strips fairly quickly, and they fell away to join the piles of clothing. "Cali," Edheilwenn growled, peeling her stockings off in one quick motion. " _Fuck. Me._ "

Calyxis quickly untied her loinwrap, which was far less fiddly than banding. "Like we usually do?"

Edhielwenn nodded. "Gods, I'm ready for this."

Quick as a flash, with practiced grace, Calyxis straddled Edhielwenn's head, rolled them both over onto their sides, and pulled her wife down to her. 

At the first flick of the Dragonknight's tongue across her slit, Edhielwenn trembled and let out a cry of ecstasy. "Don't - hah - expect me to last - hah - last long the first round!" She wrapped her legs tight, pressing Calyxis into her.

Calyxis hummed against Edhielwenn, pressing her own legs tighter. Her hands wandered across Edhielwenn's skin, feather-light, making the taller woman shiver and moan into the Dragonknight's slit. Tracing circles over her back, combing through her hair. Lingering over the scars banding her arms - a little sadly, Edhielwenn thought. Times had been hard for the midwife when she was younger, and her skin bore an eternal reminder.

Now, though, she was happy.

More than happy. Calyxis tasted heavenly, the salt tang of water-of-life comforting in its familiarity. She lay in her lover's arms, a newlywed. And...well, the Dragonknight's tongue was good for more than finding comforting things to say to victims of gnoll raids, more than reciting the ancient battle-prayers of her order. It filled her perfectly, touching every sweet spot inside of her, occasionally slipping out to flick over the sensitive bud at the slit's tip. She growled, bucking. " _Fuck..._ just like that,  _just_ like that."

"Edhielwenn," Calyxis intoned, slowly and deliberately, speaking directly into her lover's sensitive folds. "You are  _beautiful_."

"And you - hah - are quite dashing," Edhielwenn panted. "Fuck, you've almost got me."

"C'mon, c'mon," the Dragonknight crooned, rubbing Edhielwenn's back. "Don't hold back, Ellie, I've got you..."

The half-pleasant, half-agonizing coil of tension in Edhielwenn's core wound itself tighter and tighter, and she could feel Calyxis rocking to meet her bucks. The Dragonknight just kept talking, too... "I want to hear you scream for me, Ellie, I want to know you feel good,  _gods_ I love you,  _gods_ I want you..." and the vibrations shimmered through her body like liquid light, setting her nerves ablaze. 

One last flick of Calyxis's tongue, and Edhielwenn came with a roar, shuddering in her lover's embrace as stars flashed before her eyes. " _CALI!_ Fuck,  _Cali..._ this feels...so good..." Magic flared out from her as one of the coils of power in her body overloaded, the one in her womb, and a streak of coppery light poured from between her legs, gracefully dodging Calyxis's head, and turned the flame of a nearby lantern hot pink.

With a laugh and a snap of her fingers, Calyxis turned the flame back to its natural golden color. "All part of being an elf, I suppose."

Edhielwenn barely even registered what had just happened. For her, there was only the warm tingling of magic flowing out of her, and the vibrations of Calyxis laughing against her slicked petals, and the bliss, oh, the sheer  _bliss_ of culmination. She buried her face in her lover with a drawn-out whimper of pleasure, only half-aware of her own actions.

Calyxis groaned and rolled her hips. "Ellie...Ellie I love you,  _fuck_ you're - hah - good at this..." She kept her steady pace as Edhielwenn rode out the high, stroking her hair and calling her  _Ellie_ and  _darling_ and  _miri chreia, my star_.

Hearing her lover speak Skyelvish, the language dragons and their riders spoke in, turned Edhielwenn on even more. Few bonds were like that of a dragon and rider, and Skyelvish was known as the language of deep-running, inviolable love.

Calyxis had taught Edhielwenn enough Skyelvish to understand the poems the Dragonknight wrote, the blessings she prayed over her beloved, and the murmured snatches of the ancient language she whispered in bed, whether in the heat of passion or the quiet before sleep. In the grip of her climax, though, she was having trouble forming the words. " _Miri si...miri sindal...sin..sindal...miri sin..._ " she began, haltingly. Calyxis soothed her, rubbing her back affectionately and reminding her how the sounds fit together, until at last she got the phrase right. " _Miri sindal ailisin, anna chreia, kire chreia, inni damma linira sei._ "  _Shining star of heaven, my darling, my light, whose love blesses me._ A quote from one of Calyxis's poems, the one praising the people whom the Dragonknight loved most. Her comrades-in-arms, her goddess Neita, her family, and Edhielwenn.

Calyxis nuzzled Edhielwenn's thigh. "How are you so romantic in the middle of getting off?"

"Skyelvish," Edhielwenn breathed. "And I'm pretty much down from the rush at this point."

"You good to keep going?"

" _Gods_ yes. Just give me a moment."

Edhielwenn lay in Calyxis's arms for a few moments, the Dragonknight's deft hands massaging her shoulders as she caught her breath. She felt safe and sleepy and so deliciously warm...but she wasn't ready to sleep just yet. Her insides still ached with need, prickles skittering up and down her spine, and the fire inside of her brought her back to clarity. "Ready, Cali?"

"Mm-hmm."

Edhielwenn turned her head to face into Calyxis again, licking a stripe along her slit that made the smaller elf shiver with need. She traced her tongue over each petal in turn, drinking every drop of water-of-life that clung to them, then focused back on the opening and dove in deep.

Her movements were quick and graceful, flicking figure-eights across the Dragonknight's walls, sweeping arcs along their velvety surface, deftly tracing out the intricate map only Edhielwenn knew, the one stringing together Calyxis's sweet spots. 

" _Anna chreia..._ " Calyxis panted. " _Ailisi chreia_..."

Every word of Skyelvish sent a flare of white-hot light through Edhielwenn, and her rhythm faltered a bit. She kept on, determined to fill Calyxis with the same sparks that danced in her veins, even as the Dragonknight's own tongue traced its intoxicating rhythms into the midwife. Shivering with the sensation, Edhielwenn murmured a soft litany of  _kire chreia, kire chreia, kire chreia_ into her lover, swaying to meet her bucks. The delicate tones of Skyelvish turned to growls, the rolled  _r_ s and throaty  _ch_ s vibrating through Edhielwenn (and through Calyxis as well, judging by how much she was trembling). 

Calyxis began to slur her words together, shaking more and more. "I - hah - I - hah - I'm near - near the brink - hah -  _miri_ _chreia_..."

Edhielwenn smiled. "I've got you,  _kire chreia_...wanna feel you loving this..." She punctuated each word with a stroke along the rim of Calyxis's slit, where the petals began.  _This spot gets her every time._

Sure enough, Calyxis bucked hard and came undone, her usually deep voice turning higher-pitched as she cried out and shuddered in ecstasy. Edhielwenn stroked her wife's hair and lapped gently as the Dragonknight rode out the high.

When Calyxis's breathing evened out, Edhielwenn turned back to lay her head on the pillows and kissed her wife tenderly, letting the subtly different tastes of each elf's water-of-life mingle. Sighing softly, both women held each other tight and rested a few moments, snuggled up to each other, to catch their breaths before the next round.

The elves would lose count of how many times they made love that night, how many ways, until at last they lay facing each other, each with fingers dipped into the other. Edhielwenn knew how much Calyxis loved to finish off their nights of passion this way, looking into each other's eyes as they came together. She'd grown to be quite fond of it herself.

Sensitive and sex-drenched from all the rounds before, neither of them lasted long, and drained as they were after all their sex, the elves' climaxes were gentler this time, and they curled in close to kiss as ecstasy rippled through them.

"I love you," Calyxis breathed. "So fucking much."

"Love you like your dragon will,  _kire chreia_ ," Edhielwenn murmured back. "You've absolutely got what it takes to be a rider. You're going to be amazing."

Calyxis just wrapped her free arm around Edhielwenn's back, pulling her in tight for another kiss. Smiling against her lover's lips, Edhielwenn kissed back, and when Calyxis drew back for air, Edhielwenn held her gently.

Murmuring sleepy blessings to each other, the newlyweds drifted off in a warm bundle of affection, disheveled hair, and lingering flicks of rogue magic ricocheting around the room. Not enough to do more than leave cat toys in odd places, though, and that was a problem for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-off, but I'm growing fond of this universe. Might do more with it.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> UPDATE: This is now the prequel to Heart of Neita (And Why Being a Savior Is Overrated)!


End file.
